This invention relates to a fixture for holding a musical instrument, more particularly to an improved structure of an anchoring fixture for holding a musical instrument.
A general holder for a musical instrument (As shown in FIG. 1) contains a tripod, wherein a metallic upright central tube is erected, an adjustable tube is sleeve-jointed thereto, and an anchoring fixture is disposed on top of the adjustable tube for anchoring a musical instrument. A protruded strip formed on the surface of the upright central tube is extended along the longitudinal direction to coincide with a groove formed on an inner wall of the adjustable tube for height regulation, and a musical instrument can be kept on top of an adjustable tube in a preset orientation without turning about.
When the adjustable tube is regulated to a desired height, it will be locked by an anchoring fixture, which is an approximate U-shape clamp including two opposite semi-circular grooves combined to form a circle with an opening for collaring onto the adjustable tube. A bolt is used to screw together a pair of tapped holes at opposite ends of a clamp for locking the clamp on the adjustable tube, wherein a bottom rim of the anchoring clamp clings onto the central tube. A U-shape conventional anchoring clamp usually made of a metallic material will resist against an external force, therefore it requires a rather large force to pinch those two ends of the clamp together and screw a bolt into two tapped holes of the clamp. It may not be an easy job for a weak person to complete, and meanwhile, in the case of a loose fixing, the hung musical instrument may descend owing to gravity. In addition, the structure of a conventional anchoring clamp requires a protruded strip and a cooperative groove to avoid turning of the adjusting tube that can not be constrained by a mere anchoring clamp.